warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Goofy Gophers (short)
The Goofy Gophers is a Looney Tunes cartoon scheduled for direction by Bob Clampett and finished by Arthur Davis. Plot A watchdog is guarding a vegetable garden and falling asleep. The dog then spots two gophers (Mac and Tosh) eating carrots. The dog disguises himself as a tomato vine and poses as an actual plant in the garden. The Gophers spot the tomato vine, grab a bunch of vegetables, and throw a pumpkin on the dog before striking him with a shovel. Following this, the dog chases the gophers, only to get stuck in the hole by the shovel on his face. The gags are plenty as the Gophers continue to outwit their canine nemesis. Among the dog's botched attempts to get rid of the rodents are as follows; # As the gophers wear makeshift bonnets out of vegetables and steal away the vegetables ("Well, touloo, Carmen!" - "See ya tomorrow, homie!"), the dog digs the hole to look for them, only to get splattered by a tomato by one of the gophers. And when the gophers taunt the dog with silly faces, then the dog gets a pair of garden shears to kill the gophers frequently missing them. While the dog is distracted, the gophers light a match on the dog's foot. The dog, discovering his foot on fire, quickly rushes to a bucket of water to put out the fire. # The dog attempts to catch the gophers while they steal vegetables one-by-one (playing to the Latin-flavored tune of "Mysterious Mose"). When the straightforward attempt fails (the dog gets bopped in the nose by one of the gophers) the dog disguises himself as a scarecrow ("Once again, me razor-keen mind comes to the rescue!"). Sure enough, the dog (disguised as a scarecrow) gets taken away, but gets punched out of the hole without the disguise, knocking him out cold. The scarecrow quickly shows up with a telegram reading "WE'RE VEGETARIANS, YOU SCREWBALL!!!" # The dog tries to pull out a celery retrieved by the gophers from underground. As the dog pulls out the celery stick, the gophers tie his tail to it in the other hole, causing him to pull himself aloop into the hole, rendering him stuck in the ground. While the dog is stuck, the gophers run him over with a roller, knocking the dog further into the ground. The gophers then mock the dog "SILLY BOY!" # Next the dog decides to get the gophers out of the hole with his bare hands. The gophers hand him a grenade, The dog, thinking that the grenade is the gophers, tries to retrieve it out of the hole, but only manages to get the pin out of the grenade, activating the grenade in the process. The dog, mistakenly believing the grenade pin is a diamond ring, stares at it vainly ("Stunning, isn't it?"), not realizing that the dog is standing where the grenade is. The grenade explodes directly where the dog is, charring him and knocking him out silly. # The dog uses a hand puppet in the shape of a cute female gopher. The two gophers fell in love at first sight of the puppet and take turns to dance with it. When one of the Gophers dances with the puppet, the Gopher accidentally removed the puppet, exposing the dog's two fingers. Realizing what's going on, the gophers sneak up a mousetrap on the dog's fingers, which sends the dog yelling in pain when it snaps its fingers. # The dog creates a booby trap by fusing a celery stick with a bomb. When the dog lights the fuse, the Gophers cut the fuse wire, and create a fake explosion via blowing a large paper bag and bursting it. The dog, hearing the fake explosion, believes that he had got rid of the Gophers, guards the vegetable garden and falls asleep. Eventually, the Gophers launch the dog, via rocket, into outer space towards the moon. The Gophers, now triumphant, gloat that they will have all the carrots to themselves. But suddenly a familiar carrot-chomping noise is heard; the camera then pans to the side, revealing Bugs Bunny (whose voice is noticeably sped-up for this cameo) leaning against a tall pile of carrot stumps: "Well, I wouldn't say ''that!"'' Bugs laughs as the cartoon irises-out. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability * Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Volume 2, Side 9: Best Supporting Players Music Cues * "Merrily We Roll Along" - Merrie Melodies theme music; heard when one of the gophers makes like Bugs Bunny * "The Wish That I Wish Tonight" - played prominently throughout the cartoon; especially when the Gophers gather vegetables while pulling the dog by his nose. This musical number is previously heard in "Hare Remover" and "Kitty Kornered" and would later be used again in "Water, Water Every Hare". * '"Mysterious Mose" '- A Latin-flavored version of the musical number plays as the vegetables disappear one-by-one. Commonly this musical number plays during horror scenes in cartoons, particularly the 1930 Betty Boop cartoon of the same name from Fleischer Studios. * '"Minuet in G" '- Played when the Gophers dance with the hand puppet * "'Rock-a-Bye Baby" '- Played when the moon blows up into four crescents. References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:The Goofy Gophers Category:Goofy Gophers shorts Category:Mac and Tosh Category:Mac and Tosh shorts Category:Directed by Arthur Davis Category:1940s Category:1940s films Category:1940s shorts Category:1947 films Category:1947 shorts Category:Shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Animated shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1947 Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Animation by Manny Gould Category:Animated by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by Don Williams Category:Animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Animation by Cal Dalton Category:Animated by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons animated by Cal Dalton Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoon backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Stan Freberg Category:Voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Voices by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with voices by Stan Freberg Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling